Follow Your Instincts
by NintendoGal55
Summary: When Arnold's grandson, Miles, has a bout of girl trouble of his own, he gives a little advice: to follow your instincts.


**This is based on a fanart piece by KasuKapl, of where Arnold's grandson Miles is annoyed with this girl named Helen always picking on him, and then he tells him the story about when he was a kid he had a girl named Helga pick on him...xD Much like the episode "Girl Trouble"! And we all know now that the second generation faces the same history. XD Oh my!**

**So enjoy. OwO**

**Here's the fanart that KasuKapl did that inspired this fanfic. X3 It's also part of a trade. :D **http: / kasukapl. deviantart .com /# / d2wwnrq **(Remove the spaces)**

**And here's the fanart piece she had done for me in return. X3 It's for my and SuprSingr's collab fic "Escalating Love". :D **http: / kasukapl. deviantart .com /# / d2xrxnn

XXX

"I can't take it, Grandpa! She's driving me nuts!" Little Miles complained as he sat on the couch in his grandparents' house, where he was to wait before his parents came to pick him up.

"Who's driving you nuts, little man?" Arnold enquired his grandson.

"This girl at school, Helen Patterson!" Miles crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "She's always picking on me!"

"Is that so?" Helga giggled a bit.

"It's not funny, Grandma! She does it every day! I'm sick of it!"

"Well little man, I'm pretty sure she's picking on you because she likes you." Arnold smiled, looking toward his wife as a sense of nostalgia washed over them.

"No way!" Miles protested. "She doesn't like me, she hates me! She tells me that almost every day! Come on, she just picks on me because she hates me."

Arnold just smiled, and went over to the bookshelf at the back of the room, smiling toward his and Helga's wedding photo displayed there, and took a photo album, sitting back down in his favourite rocking chair with it on his lap. Helga saw where this was going and grinned.

"Miles, I'm going to tell you a story. When I was a kid, your age in fact, and even before all that, I went through the same thing. There was a girl named Helga who used pick on me all the time." Arnold opened the photo album, displaying pictures of his old classmates when they were kids at P.S. 118.

Miles looked at his grandfather in surprise, very intrigued. "Really, Grandpa?"

"You bet, little man. She picked on me for years, most especially in fourth grade. She called me all kinds of names, splashed me at the water fountain, blew spitballs at me in class, tripped me, made fun of the shape of my head, my clothes, my hair, you name it, she did it. One time she even glued feathers to my shirt tails and called me a bird. On April Fool's Day she placed chocolate pudding on my chair so I would sit on it, and sometimes she even did things that I got in trouble for." Arnold went on, shaking his head, but he was smiling."She ruled our classes with an iron fist a lot of the time."

"Wow...so what happened, Grandpa?" Miles asked eagerly. "What did you do?"

"I followed my instincts." The old man winked at his grandson. "That's what I'm telling you now. Follow your instincts, it works."

"My instincts?"

"Your good ones." Helga threw in, giggling. "Your grandpa's right, you know."

Miles paused, thinking of it for a moment. "So, that's what I should do? I mean, it's kinda hard, Grandpa. I try being nice and being a friend to her, but she still hates me."

"Well, give her time." Arnold said, casting a secretive wink to his wife. "She'll warm up to you eventually, and soon will know that she doesn't have to be afraid to be herself with you."

"...I guess you're right." Miles sighed, getting off the couch. "But, what happened with Helga, Grandpa? Did she stop picking on you?"

Arnold and Helga smiled at each other before looking back at their grandson. "Well little man, that'll be a story for another day."

"...Oh, okay." The young boy left the room to go to the kicthen.

The elderly couple then looked at the photo album some more, chuckling at the old memories.

"You sure were cute back then, honey."

"And I've still got it, Football Head." Helga winked.

Arnold chuckled and closed the photo album. "You always did, Helga. You always did. I'm sure glad I followed my instincts."

The old woman leaned her head against his and smiled in pure bliss. Even to that day, at over eighty, he still managed to have that effect on her. "I'm glad you did too, Arnold. I love you."

Touching her hand, Arnold smiled too and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

Much like little Miles, Arnold had long ago faced quite the epic girl trouble. But upon finding out that his grandfather Phil, had not only faced the same problems as him as a child when it came to girl trouble, but also that the same girl who picked on him as a child turned out to be his grandmother. He came to find that if his grandparents, despite what they'd been through, could fall in love, get married, have a child and then live happily married for so many years to their dying days...then maybe he and Helga could too.

And they did. They had been married for over 60 years now, and were still very much in love and happy together. Phil had followed his instincts. Then Arnold followed his instincts.

Maybe Miles would do the same. After all, the lesson was, follow your instincts; it works.


End file.
